Harry & Draco
by steffy malfoy
Summary: Harry deve scegliere chi sposare, la sua scelta sarà alquanto strana.....
1. Default Chapter

Piccola annotazione -parlato- "pensato"

-Vostra altezza.! Vostra altezza.!- urlava la dama di corte Lady Granger, per tutto il castello, in cerca del principe.

-Sono quì Hermione....-

La dama si avviò verso il giardino, dove trovò il principe seduto sul bordo della fontana rotonda che fissava il cielo limpido.

-Vostra altezza cosa fate quì? Vi stanno aspettando, oggi dovete scegliere...-

Il principe si voltò verso Hermione, la fissò per un breve attimo con quegli occhi verde smeraldo, che avevano fatto innamorare molte fanciulle, i capelli ribelli, neri come la notte.

- Hermione ti ho già detto di chiamarmi Harry quando siamo in ho capito arrivo subito.-

La dama lo lasciò e si recò nel salone dove gli ospiti stavano aspettando una risposta del principe.

Quel giorno infatti Harry avrebbe dovuto decidere la sua futura sposa e unire così i loro regni.

Harry sospirò e rivolse lo sguardo al cielo, non sapeva che fare scegliere una voleva dire inimicarsi qualcun'altra, e poi non era innamorato di nessuna.! Che fare.!!!

Il suo sguardo vagò verso le terre dei Malfoy, nessuno si sarebbe mai avvicinato a Draco Malfoy, viso d'angelo si diceva ma perfido come il demonio.

Fu in quel momento che Harry ebbe una grandissima idea, fece chiamare Hermione che accorse subito sperando che finalmente si fosse deciso a scegliere, invece l'attendeva tutt'altra risposta....

-Dunque, io ho deciso che chiederò al principe Draco Malfoy di maritarmi.!-

Hermione lo fissava a bocca aperta per poi esplodere in un - ..... CHE COOOOSAAAA!?!?-

-Calma Hermione, lasciami finire, dunque come ti ho appena detto chiederò a Malfoy di sposarmi, così non mi inimicherò nessuno dei presenti oggi, nessuno si metterebbe mai contro Malfoy, ....una volta che il principe Draco saprà che ho scelto lui come mio compagno di vita, di sicuro non accetterà e rifiuterà, le nozze, allora finalmente sarò libero di scegliere la mia futura moglie in santa pace quando, dove e soprattutto chi voglio.! Che ne dici?!- chiese Harry con un sorriso di felicità per aver congeniato tutto questo strampalato piano da solo.

-dico che devi essere impazzito,sai che Malfoy è un mago oscuro, quando lo saprà ti farà in mille pezzi, senza contare che dovrai lo stesso andare a Malfoy Manor con i notabili per prendere atto del suo rifiuto.!-

- Lo sò, ma non ti preoccupare andrà tutto bene.!-

- sarà.....- 


	2. capitolo 2

I due si avviarono nella sala, tutti gli ospiti erano in trepida attesa, le fanciulle attendevano che il principe scegliesse una di loro. Harry si avvicinò ad Hermione in cerca di sostegno, lei annuì e cominciarono il piano.  
- Gentili ospiti, Vi ringraziamo per l'attesa- cominciò Hermione - il principe Harry Potter ha fatto la sua scelta....-  
Il silenzio era calato nella sala, Harry fece un passo avanti e disse:  
- ho scelto la persona a cui chiederò di sposarmi e di unire i nostri regni,......- fece un bel respiro - la persona in questione è ... il principe Draco Malfoy.!-  
Nessuno disse niente, le facce degli ospiti esprimevano il loro shock, alcune fanciulle erano svenute, altre si facevano aria con il ventaglio. Harry approfittò di quel momento per eclissarsi e lasciare la diplomatica Hermione a rispondere alle domande che di li a poco sarebbero piovute.  
..........  
Arrivò sera mentre Harry stava cenando entrò Hermione con una lettera in mano  
- Harry è arrivata la risposta .... -  
Hermione nel pomeriggio aveva mandato un gufo a Malfoy Manor spiegando al principe Draco che Harry lo aveva scelto come sposo, la risposta non si era fatta attendere.  
- Leggila Hermione per favore...-  
- Malfoy Manor,  
Rispondo alla missiva che mi è stata recapitata, attendo entro domani il principe Potter con i notabili.  
  
Principe D. Malfoy  
  
- Bene, Hermione preparati ! Domani si parte per Malfoy Manor !- disse Harry.  
..............  
  
Il viaggio per Malfoy Manor durò tutta la mattina, Harry, Hermione e i notabili arrivarono a destinazione verso mezzogiorno. La differenza fra i due regni era abissale, il regno dei Malfoy era lugubre, pieno di oscurità, il castello era imponente e incuteva a chiunque il terrore.  
Ad accoglierli ci furono gli elfi domestici che li condussero nelle loro stanze, Hermione chiese loro  
- non viene il vostro signore ad accoglierci ?-  
L'elfo le rispose :  
- arriverà milady -  
Harry non aveva ancora detto nulla, quel posto non gli incuteva paura o terrore, ma solo molta solitudine.

Poco dopo gli elfi avvisarono che il principe Draco era arrivato e che li attendeva di sotto.  
Il salone era lugubre, tende nere erano state appese sulle immense vetrate, i tappeti erano colore rosso sangue, Hermione ad Harry avanzarono verso il punto più illuminato dove una persona voltata di spalle li attendeva, aveva i capelli biondissimi, vestita di nero, e era alto come Harry. Quando furono abbastanza vicini, la persona in questione si girò verso di loro, Harry sentì le gambe diventargli molli, il cuore prese a battere velocissimo, in quel momento esistevano solo loro due, il resto era svanito....  
a spezzare quel momento fu l'arrivo dei notabili, Hermione prese la parola.  
- Voi siete il principe Draco Malfoy ? -  
Draco posò il suo gelido sguardo sulla fanciulla, Hermione rabbrividì involontariamente.  
- si sono io,.... ho ricevuto la vostra missiva,.... e ora che sono arrivati i notabili....- si girò ad osservare i notabili che erano pronti per mettere nero su bianco le dichiarazioni delle due maestà.... - possiamo cominciare -  
Si sedettero attono ad un tavolo e cominciarono:  
- Il principer Harry Potter ha chiesto che il Principe Draco Malfoy diventi suo sposo, che i due regni vengano uniti in uno solo sotto la guida di entrambi, Principe Malfoy accetta ? -  
Sul volto di Draco passò un ghigno e osservò brevemente Harry che arrossì.  
- Io, principe Draco Malfoy accetto ! e chiedo di sposare stasera stessa il Principe Harry Potter !-  
Hermione ed Harry erano allibiti, senza parole, i notabili invece avevano preso nota e ora che il loro compito era finito si stavano già defilando.


	3. capitolo 3

- Malfoy scusa stai scherzando ?- chiese Harry titubante.  
- Assolutamente no - rispose Draco fissandolo negli occhi e continuò - tu mi hai scelto e io ho accettato, già da stanotte tu sarai MIO.- ghignò e per suggellare quello che aveva detto si avvicinò a Harry e lo baciò.  
Harry sentiva che il suo corpo e la sua mente si erano ormai persi nel bacio mozzafiato di Draco.  
Malfoy interruppe il contatto e fissò Harry per un istante...  
- Ti conviene andare a cambiarti, tra poco sarai il mio dolce maritino.... - disse con sarcasmo. Harry stava ancora registrando le sensazioni che il bacio di Draco gli avevano procurato, mosse la testa quasi impercettibilmente in segno affermativo e a passi lenti si diresse verso la sua stanza.  
Si lasciò cadere sul letto e poco dopo calde lacrime gli bagnarono le guance.  
"perchè.....perchè...... perchè ho avuto questa stupida idea !!!..... perchè il suo bacio mi è dannatamente piaciuto ?!?" si passò un dito sulle labbra.  
  
.........  
  
Poco dopo un bussare alla porta lo distolse dai suoi pensieri, l'aprì svogliatamente, trovandosi davanti Hermione che senza attendere un invito ad entrare, si fiondò dentro come una furia.  
- Harry giù c'è il prete che ti aspetta con Malfoy, puoi ancora evitare questo grande casino che hai combinato, vai giù e dì a loro che hai cambiato idea.!! - disse tutto in una volta senza mai tirare il fiato.  
Harry soppesò le sue parole , i suoi pensieri volarono al bel biondino e al su bacio. Il pensiero di avere una via di fuga per lasciare Malfoy Manor e il suo signore lo allettava, ma lo attirava anche Draco...  
"Sicuramente lui penserà che io rifiuterò il matrimonio, ma ...... devo essere proprio pazzo ...."  
- Hermione - la sua voce suonava calma e pacata - vai giù e digli che stò arrivando, .... non ho intenzione di cambiare idea, ho deciso di sposare Malfoy e lo farò! -  
- Ma Harry non puoi farlo, ripensaci ..... -  
- Oh si che lo farò, inoltre subito dopo le nozze tu tornerai indietro, ti sistemerai nel mio palazzo dove amministrerai il regno e mi farai avere un resoconto di tutto quello che succede .... -  
Hermione era senza parole, Harry la spinse dolcemente verso l'uscita della stanza, quando finalmente la porta si fu chiusa dietro di se si sentì diverso, ora aveva uno scopo.... Draco Malfoy !  
  
Si preparò con cura e quando fù pronto raggiunse gli altri nell'atrio, il prete un certo Ronald Weasley era in piedi pronto a celebrare le nozze e inoltre a parere di Harry era anche pronto per darsela a gambe.... mentre scendeva la scalinata sentiva su di sè lo sguardo di Draco, infatti era li che lo fissava, non gli staccava gli occhi di dosso. Harry lo raggiunse e il parroco cominciò a celebrare le nozze.....  
.......- Vuoi tu Draco Malfoy prendere il quì presente Harry Potter in sposo per amarlo, onorarlo, stargli accanto per tutta la vita ? -  
Lo sguardo glaciale del biondino si posò su Harry.  
- si lo voglio -  
a quelle parole il corpo di Harry sentì un brivido....  
..... - Vuoi tu Harry J. Potter prendere il quì presente Draco Malfoy come tuo sposo per amarlo, onorarlo, stargli accanto per tutta la vita ?-  
... Harry non guardò Draco, sapeva che se lo avesse fatto, non sarebbe più stato in grado di dire niente, tanta era l'emozione ....  
- si lo voglio -  
- Per i poteri che mi sono conferiti vi dichiaro.... ehm..... sposati ...... -  
I due si fissarono per un breve istante, Draco avvicinò il suo volto a quello di Harry, ma con sorpresa di quest'ultimo il classico bacio di fine cerimonia non arrivò, sentì solo un sussurro che diceva:  
- ci vediamo stanotte .... -  
e detto ciò lasciò Harry solo con Hermione che lo fissava in attesa di un suo ordine, ma vedendo che Harry non aveva nessuna reazione si avvicinò a lui e gli disse:  
- congratulazioni, .... ehm ecco io allora torno indietro e vi farò avere un resoconto di quello che accade..... -  
Lady Granger lasciò il regno con molti pensieri per la testa.


	4. capitolo 4

Harry venne accompagnato nei suoi nuovi alloggi da Dobby, l'elfo domestico. Quando aprì la porta della futura camera coniugale, Harry rimase senza parole, una splendida camera con un letto a baldacchino in legno scuro, tende verdi con ricami argentati erano appese alle grandi finestre, un camino acceso illuminava la stanza. Dobby gli fece vedere anche il salottino e il bagno annesso alla stanza.  
- Dobby, dov'è Draco?-  
- io non sò signore, sua altezza sparisce ogni tanto...-  
- mph... beh grazie lo stesso-  
Dobby fece un inchino e si ritirò. Harry era nervoso, la sua prima notte di nozze.... cominciò a svestirsi, accomodò i vestiti su una poltroncina e si infilò un paio di pantaloni di seta verde di un pigiama che aveva trovato in uno dei cassettoni, spostò le coperte del letto e quello che vide lo lasciò per un attimo scioccato.!  
Uno splendido serpente bianco giaceva nel letto matrimoniale, Harry fece qualche passo indietro, poi si guardò attorno con aria furtiva, si avvicinò con cautela al serpente e cominciò a parlargli in serpentese.... nessuno sapeva che Harry potesse parlare il serpentese, persino lui era spaventato di questo dono che aveva avuto fin dalla nascita.  
-come sei finito quì?-  
Il serpente rispose:  
- sssono un regalo-  
- di chi?- chiese sempre più scettico Harry  
- di Draco -  
- ... mph ...quindi se...provassi a prenderti non mi morderai?...-  
il serpente fece un cenno negativo con la testa, il bel moretto avvicinò il braccio verso il rettile che ci si avvinghiò attorno senza stringere più del dovuto, Harry cominciò a coccolarlo, quasi fosse un tenero gattino.  
- Draco ti ha già dato un nome....?-  
- no-  
- posso sceglierne uno io?-  
- ssssi-  
- sò che risulterà folle, ma a me piace molto e... anche la persona credo che mi incominci a piacere molto, tu me la ricordi un pò,......che ne dici di Dracone ? Ti piace?-  
Dracone fece un cenno positivo ed Harry riprese a parlare  
- Dracone..... Draco..... sai sei splendido.... come lui-  
Harry si sdraiò sul letto con Dracone accoccolato sul suo petto che si godeva a pieno le premure del moretto, finchè non venne notte fonda e gli occhi verde smeraldo si chiusero per la troppa stanchezza.  
......  
Harry venne svegliato molto dolcemente da tanti piccoli baci e da carezze molto delicate, quando aprì gli occhi si trovò fissare due splendidi occhi argentati, Draco era sdraiato accanto a lui, anche lui come Harry indossava solo le braghe del pigiama, avvicinò il suo volto a quello di Harry e lo baciò delicatamente sulle labbra, Harry rispose al bacio, chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che Draco lo amasse...  
.......


	5. capitolo 5

Il mattino seguente Harry venne svegliato da Dobby che gli aveva portato la colazione, si guardò intorno...  
"possibile che abbia sognato ?" poi notò che era nudo e accanto ai suoi pantaloni buttati per terra ve ne erano un'altro paio. "No, non ho sognato", un dolce sorriso fece capolino sulle sue labbra mentre con la mente tornava alla notte precedente....FLASH BACK:  
Draco lo aveva svegliato con tanti piccoli baci e dolci carezze, Harry aveva cominciato a rispondere ai suoi baci e aveva chiuso gli occhi lasciandosi amare dal tenebroso biondino, le mani di Draco gli accarezzavano il petto con fare molto sensuale, era a cavalcioni su Harry che rabbrividiva sotto le sue carezze. Draco scese a baciargli il collo, il petto....si soffermò sui capezzoli, mentre ad Harry risultava sempre più difficile trattenere i gemiti di piacere....  
Draco gli sussurrò all'orecchio, - sei meraviglioso....- Harry aprì gli occhi di scatto e lo baciò con foga, Draco non si aspettava una tale passione.....si staccò da quelle labbra soffici, Harry stava esplorando con le mani il corpo perfetto di Draco, che in quel momento teneva gli occhi chiusi e si stava godendo le attenzioni di Harry.  
Il moretto arrivò con le mani all'elastico dei pantaloni, piano piano cominciò a sfilarli, sentiva il respiro di Draco farsi irregolare,..... anche Draco stava sfilando i pantaloni di Harry, entrambi si ritrovarono nudi, Harry era immobilizzato dal corpo del biondino, le loro eccitazioni crescevano sempre di più....  
- Dr..aco... ti... voglio...- disse Harry tra un bacio e l'altro, Draco gli fece allargare le gambe e con delicatezza entrò in lui, aspettò che si fosse abituato alla sua presenza e sempre stando attento a non fargli troppo male cominciò a muoversi, all'inizio molto lentamente, poi sentendo che Harry aveva preso il ritmo e chiedeva di più, aumentò le spinte, erano in perfetta sintonia...  
- si... Draco..... si-  
- Ha...rry.... -  
raggiunsero assieme il paradiso...  
FINE FLASH BACK

Draco lo aveva amato per tutta la notte, gli aveva mostrato il paradiso, il tutto con una dolcezza incredibile, poi realizzò una cosa  
- Dobby, dov'è Draco ?-  
- io non sà signore....-  
Abbassò lo sguardo, accanto a lui giaceva il magnifico serpente che Draco gli aveva regalato, dormiva beatamente. Harry allungò una mano verso il serpente e lo accarezzò. Dracone si destò dal suo sonno e si avvinghiò attorno al braccio di Harry, poggiando la testa sulla sua spalla.  
- buon giorno - sibilò il rettile  
- buon giorno a te....-  
Dopo aver fatto colazione e dopo essersi rinfrescato, Harry scese nel salone sempre con Dracone avvinghiato a lui, si recò in biblioteca, dove potè constatare che era davvero fornitissima, c'erano soprattutto libri di magia oscura, ne prese uno e cominciò a sfogliarlo, finchè venne Dobby a riferirgli che aveva visite.


	6. capitolo 6

Cho Chang, una delle fanciulle che erano presenti la sera della sua "scelta", era li in piedi nell'ingresso con un'aria molto incavolata. Harry le andò incontro, aveva sempre avvinghiato al suo braccio Dracone.  
- Lady Chang, che piacevole sorpresa, cosa ci fate quì?-  
- Sono quì per mettere fine a questa buffonata !-  
- Cosa intendete dire ?-  
- Intendo ire che il vostro matrimonio è una buffonata. Voi ora tornerete indietro con me. Io sono la vostra confinante e come tale ho il diritto più delle altre di essere vostra moglie.!!-  
Harry si stava arrabbiando, ma cercava di trattenersi.  
- Innanzitutto il mio matrimonio non è una buffonata. Secondo anche se voi siete la mia vicina, non avete alcun diritto su di me!-  
Cho aveva ridotto gli occhi a due fessure.  
- Voi ora tornerete con me, oppure muoverò il mio esercito verso le vostre terre !-  
- no! Voi non lo farete...-  
- oh si che lo farò....-  
Durante la loro discussione Dracone aveva abbandonato il braccio di Harry senza che i due se ne rendessero conto.  
- Sono sicura che il Malfoy non muoverà un dito per aiutarvi, perchè come ripeto sono sicura che la vostra unione sia una fandonia.!-  
Prima che Harry potesse risponderle, una voce glaciale lo precedette:  
- Io non ne sarei così sicuro Lady Chang.!-  
Entrambi si voltarono verso la persona che aveva parlato, Draco stava scendendo le scalinata e il suo sguardo, a detta di Harry, non prometteva niente di buono.  
La ragazza non pensava di dover affrontare Malfoy in persona.  
- P..principe Malfoy - balbettò.  
- Ho sentito la vostra discussione - si rivolse verso Harry - tutto bene.... - Harry annuì col capo, lo sguardo di Draco tornò a posarsi verso l'intrusa.  
- Nessuno vi ha invitato Lady Chang, perciò vi ordino di lasciare immediatamente il castello e di non tornare più. Riguardo alle vostre minacce, se solo uno dei vostri uomini attaccherà il regno di Harry, non esiterò ad intervenire personalmente -  
Cho deglutì, sapeva che mettersi contro Malfoy era una pazzia, le voci su quel mago erano inquietanti, si diceva che era riuscito a sconfiggere 10 tra migliori auror, il tutto con un solo gesto della mano, i suoi poteri erano i più forti , oltre ovviamente a quelli di Lord Voldemort per quanto riguardava la magia oscura, Harry invece era uno dei maghi più potenti per la magia bianca. Mentre Cho stava riflettendo su questo, Draco riprese a parlare:  
- Se state pensando che il matrimonio è una farsa o avete anche solo la più piccola idea di farlo annullare, beh... vi conviene scordarvelo, perchè.... - si voltò verso Harry - Harry è MIO sottolineo la parola MIO, io non lascio mai le cose o in questo caso la persona che mi appartiene, se qualcuno provasse anche solamente a torcergli un capello, non esiterei a scagliargli contro la più potente delle maledizioni...-  
Cho era senza parole, Draco le faceva paura, molta paura, spostò il suo sguardo su Harry per un istante e vide che sorrideva verso Malfoy, il suo sorriso era pieno di gratitudine e di affetto... no.... amore... lo stava guardando come una persona completamente innamorata..., non potendo più sopportare oltre, se ne andò come una furia dal castello.  
Draco e Harry rimasero soli.  
- .... Draco....-  
Malfoy si girò verso Harry  
- che c'è?-  
- .... grazie- le guance del moretto assunsero un bel colorito, Malfoy si avvicinò al volto di Harry e gli disse:  
- io penso davvero quello che ho detto, non ho intenzione di lasciarti, tu ora sei MIO.!-  
- lo sò e.... beh... non ho intenzione di scordarlo...-  
- bene, meglio così- Malfoy fece per andarsene ma Harry lo trattenne  
- Aspetta !.... io vo..volevo ringraziarti per Dracone....- ... "Ma dov'è?"  
Draco lo fissò per un momento alzando un sopracciglio, Harry continuò:  
- Il serpente, è magnifico...grazie....-  
- di nulla, eh così lo hai chiamato Dracone...-  
le guance di Harry si ricolorarono, mentre Draco continuava:  
- Dracone, sembra un pò il mio nome... Draco...-  
- già...-  
- vieni con me Harry -  
- dove andiamo?-  
- Ti faccio vedere il regno, dopotutto dovrai conoscerlo visto che ora è anche tuo-


	7. capitolo 7

Passarono tutta la giornata ad esplorare il regno di Malfoy, Draco gli spiegava la storia, le dinastie che si erano susseguite, e molto altro, Harry pendeva letteralmente dalle labbra del biondino, labbra che avrebbe voluto baciare con le proprie....  
Avevano trascorso assieme una bella giornata, dove Harry aveva potuto notare come Draco fosse molto possessivo con le cose che gli appartenevano, se qualche cosa attirava la sua attenzione, non c'era niente che lo trattenesse dall'averla, oltre ad essere possessivo era anche un gran permaloso, ogni suo gesto era sempre composto ed elegante. Harry sperava che col passare del tempo Draco cominciasse a fidarsi di lui e gli aprisse il suo cuore  
"ci sarà mai stata qualche fanciulla che abbia fatto breccia nel suo cuore ?", questo pensiero lo aveva per un breve attimo demoralizzato, non aveva il coraggio di chiederlo a Draco per paura di una risposta affermativa "ma cosa diamine stò pensando.! Cosa mi interessa se un'altra ha il suo amore ..... no forse mi interessa, ....per.... curiosità....si deve essere così.!"  
Si voltò verso l'oggetto dei suoi pensieri, stavano cavalcando in silenzio, "di profilo" pensò "sembra perfino irreale da quanto è bello".  
La gente dei villaggi si inchinava al loro passaggio, erano molto intimoriti dalla presenza di Malfoy.  
Harry e Draco parlarono di se stessi, delle loro abitudini, di cosa piacesse fare, i gusti, le cose che odiavano, in sostanza si stavano conoscendo.  
Il bel moretto si sentiva sempre più attratto da quell'angelo biondo.....  
Anche quella sera si amarono fino a notte fonda, sembrava che non avessero mai abbastanza l'uno dell'altro. Poco prima di scivolare in un sonno profondo Harry si domandò se sarebbe mai riuscito ad ottenere il cuore del suo compagno.  
Draco fissava Harry che giaceva accanto a lui addormentato, molti pensieri erano nella sua mente... "è stupendo, ed è tutto mio, non permetterò mai a nessuno di toccarti o di farti del male"  
Fece scivolare la sua mano sui lineamenti di Harry, sul suo nasino, le sua labbra" così invitanti", gli sfiorò le guance.... Draco sospirò, con Harry si sentiva bene, sapeva che quando era con lui, non si sentiva giudicato per come si chiamava o perchè era un mago oscuro, Harry gli stava vicino perchè lo voleva, non perchè fosse obbligato, di questo Draco ne era certo, "Harry, la mia forza, la mia debolezza, mi spiace se sarò freddo e distante nei tuoi confronti, ma se i miei nemici sapessero cosa provo per te.... saresti in pericolo.... ed io non voglio che ti accada niente....niente..... amore"...  
....  
Il mattino successivo Harry si trovò solo esattamente come il giorno prima, c'era Dracone, ma di Draco nessuna traccia. Dobby entrò con la colazione e gli porse una lettera da parte di Draco.  
.  
Quando ti sveglierai, sarò già partito per alcuni  
impegni, tornerò il prima possibile.  
Draco Malfoy  
"Dove diamine sarà andato?"  
Si buttò a pesce sul letto e inspirò profondamente, l'odore di Draco era ancora presente su cuscino.  
- Dobby-  
- si signore -  
- prepara il mio cavallo, vado al villaggio -  
- da solo... non sò se il padrone volesse....-  
- Dobby per favore, fai quello che ti ho chiesto...-  
l'elfo annuì e sparì poco dopo.  
- Dracone ora usciamo -  
Il serpente lo guardò e sibilò....


	8. capitolo 8

Giunto al villaggio Harry notò che la gente aveva paura di lui, lo aveva già notato il giorno prima ma pensava che fosse la presenza di Draco, scese da cavallo e si recò nel primo negozietto, la proprietaria del negozio, quando lo vide entrare si inchinò.  
- Buon giorno- disse Harry  
- vostra altezza....- rispose la donna sempre inchinata.  
Harry si sentiva imbarazzato da tanta riverenza,  
- ehm... mi servirebbero delle rose rosse, parecchie...., e anche delle composizioni floreali miste, riuscite a farle per stasera?-  
la donna alzò lo sguardo sul giovane e annu  
- bene - sorrise Harry, - verranno gli elfi a prenderle, ora mi dica quanto le devo...-  
- beh ecco io non saprei, .... mi prendete alla sprovvista....-  
- facciamo così, io le dò 30 galeoni, se il lavoro costerà di più, me lo farete sapere, va bene...?-  
- ce.. certamente....-  
Harry uscì dal negozio, passò l'intero pomeriggio in giro per il regno, finchè non arrivò la sera.  
....  
Era comodamente immerso nella splendida vasca da bagno, Dracone era con lui  
- tu dici che a Draco piaceranno le rose....?- chiese il moretto al suo compagno.  
-ssssi- sibilò quest'ultimo.  
- speriamo....- chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò che il suo corpo si rilassasse, a dire la verità si rilassò ben poco, visto che i suoi pensieri erano rivolti alle notti che aveva passato con il biondo.  
- Harry.... Harry....-  
Il moretto aprì malvolentieri gli occhi, capendo di essersi addormentato nella vasca, ma il suo stupore fu di vedere il proprietario della voce che lo stava chiamando.  
- D..Draco-  
- si è il mio nome- sghignazzò.  
- ma tu.. non eri andato via per un pò?-  
- ho già svolto quello che dovevo fare, perchè dispiaciuto?-  
- no, affatto, anzi sono contento che sei già tornato - gli fece un tenero sorriso.  
- Allora non ti spiace se mi unisco a te nella vasca?- chiese molto sensualmente il bel biondino.  
Harry si spostò un pò per fare spazio alla sua metà, che intanto aveva preso a spogliarsi, Harry fece ricorso a tutta la sua forza di volontà per non saltargli addosso.  
Draco appoggiò la testa sul bordo della vasca e fece un lungo sospiro.  
- Draco... se vuoi ti posso fare un massaggio alla schiena....- chiese titubante  
Per tutta risposta Draco si spostò di modo che Harry potesse procedere, le mani di Harry vagavano sulla sua schiena, il moretto era imbarazzato, aveva una voglia matta che Draco lo prendesse in quel momento, ma non voleva sembrare troppo lascivo e quindi si limitò a fargli il massaggio.  
- Harry...- lo chiamò Draco  
Il moretto interruppe il massaggio che gli stava facendo, Draco si voltò verso di lui e continuò - io non sò se questo si può definire un massaggio rilassante, perchè...- avvicinò il suo volto a quello del moretto, le loro labbra si sfiorarono -....di sicuro non ha niente del rilassante, anzi tutt'altro....-  
Draco poggiò le sue labbra su quelle del suo amante, Harry oltre ad essere ben felice del risultato che aveva ottenuto, rispose ai suoi baci e alle sue carezze con ardore....


	9. capitolo 9

Come al solito, Harry si ritrovò solo il mattino seguente, l'unica differenza era che, oltre a Dracone c'era un biglietto scritto in bella calligrafia.  
  
Grazie per le rose, sono bellissime D.  
  
Harry si sentiva felice, ma anche triste, non riusciva a capire se l'interesse che Draco aveva nei suoi confronti era dettato dall'amore o dal semplice fatto che Harry era il più potente tra i maghi che usavano la magia bianca.  
Inoltre il fatto che Draco non si facesse mai trovare accanto a lui al mattino, lo demoralizzava non poco, passò così un mese....  
Hermione gli mandava regolarmente ogni settimana un resoconto di ciò che accadeva nel regno, era molto soddisfatto della sua gestione.  
Però ora sentiva il bisogno di parlare con Draco del loro rapporto, Harry voleva di più, voleva sapere se Draco lo amava o se aveva anche solamente la speranza che un giorno sarebbe riuscito a farsi amare dal tenebroso biondino.  
Harry aveva imparato ad amarlo, adorava tutto di lui, quando erano assieme si sentiva completo, ma poi la mattina tutto cambiava, trovarsi solo, non era certo piacevole....tutte queste cose davano molto a pensare al bel moretto.  
" forse dovrei parlarne con Hermione "  
- Dobby -  
il piccolo elfo entrò in camera  
- Dobby, dov'è Draco? -  
- è in biblioteca, ma ha chiesto di non essere disturbato -  
- oh.......ti ringrazio -  
" perchè non vuole essere disturbato? -  
Questa era la domanda che continuava a ripetersi Harry mentre scendeva le scale che portavano al salone, attese fuori dalla porta che Draco finisse, ma udì lo stesso la conversazione tra Draco e una donna.  
- Allora Dracuccio, come va la tua vita matrimoniale ? - chiese la donna con una voce molto antipatica.  
- non sono affari tuoi - fu la secca risposta del biondino.  
- oh oh... come siamo permalosi, allora non è un gran chè.....è una vera fortuna per te, il tuo dolce sposino altri non è che un mago molto potente, che tutti bramano di avere....da quello che si dice sembrate molto uniti,..... te ne sei innamorato ?-  
- tu cosa credi ?-  
, direi di proprio di no...-  
- mph.....- sghignazzò Draco.  
Il cuore di Harry in quel momento aveva smesso di battere, sentiva le risate fredde della donna...  
" devo allontanarmi.... Draco....."  
tornò in camera sua e chiese a Dobby di preparargli subito i bagagli.  
- Dove và il signorino ? - chiese l'elfo domestico  
- devo sbrigare alcune faccende nel mio regno, quando avrò finito, tornerò... - "forse"  
- e quando và via.... -  
- subito, fai recapitare i miei bagagli al castello immediatamente, per cortesia e portami la polvere volante -  
Dobby fece quello che gli era stato chiesto, prima di svanire nel camino Harry chiese all'elfo  
- Dobby dovè Draco? -  
- ancora impegnato signore -  
- ascoltami devi occuparti di Dracone in mia assenza, non sono riuscito a trovarlo e poi se Draco ti chiede dove sono, digli che avevo delle faccende da sbrigare da Hermione, va bene ?-  
- si va bene -  
Poco dopo Harry svanì nel camino e si ritrovò nella sua vecchia dimora, era notte fonda Hermione si stupì nel vederlo e gli corse incontro, intuendo che c'era qualche cosa che non andava.  
- Cosa è successo Harry?- chiese preoccupata  
- niente Hermione, davvero, volevo solo tornare quì un pochino....tutto quì- disse stancamente - anzi già che ci sono, mi piacerebbe andare alla residenza estiva per qualche giorno...-  
- Harry, non mentirmi, raccontami cosa ti è successo.... - Harry la guardò per un attimo e cominciò a raccontarle cosa gli era accaduto.  
Hermione era rimasta in silenzio per tutto il racconto, solo alla fine disse:  
- Malfoy ti starà cercando, sai quanto è possessivo, ti vorrà indietro....-  
- non voglio vederlo per un pò, se dovesse venire a cercarmi, non gli dirai dove sono-  
-.... se è quello che vuoi Harry per me va bene, non mi piace vederti soffrire....ora però cerca di dormire, tra qualche ora sorgerà il sole e tu sei stravolto....-  
....  
Intanto a Malfoy Manor.....  
- Harry....Harry.....-  
"Finalmente quella rottura della Parkinson se ne è andata, ma pensa che sia davvero così stupido da dirle che Harry è ormai la mia ragione di vita? Nel giro di cinque minuti lo avrebbero saputo anche i sassi.....ma dove si è cacciato Harry?..."  
Draco stava cercando Harry, andò nella loro camera e vide che gli armadi e i cassetti di Harry erano stati svuotati.  
- ..... ma che diavolo è successo !!! Dobby ! Vieni quì immediatamente !!!!-


	10. capitolo 10

L'elfo arrivò tutto impaurito, Draco sembrava sull'orlo di esplodere!  
- Dobby, dove è Harry e dove sono tutte le sue cose?! -  
L'elfo tremò, di paura, Draco era molto, molto arrabbiato.  
- il...il signorino ha detto che aveva delle cose da fare da Hermione, è tornato al suo castello. -  
- CHE COOOSAAAA?!?! -  
- Lui vi ha cercato questa sera, ma gli ho detto che eravate impegnato e che non volevate essere disturbato, è venuto lo stesso in biblioteca, ma poi dopo è saluti in camera e ha detto che voleva partire subito.-  
Malfoy soppesò quello che aveva appena sentito "è venuto a cercarmi mentre c'era quì quell'oca della Parkinson, se ha sentito i nostri discorsi..... non voglio neanche pensarci...... Dio ti prego fa che Harry stia bene e che mi voglia ascoltare...." si smaterializzò e ricomparve poco dopo davanti alle mura del castello di Harry.  
..........  
- Harry sei sicuro di volerlo fare?- chiese Hermione  
- Sicurissimo Hermione.... - rispose Harry con voce triste.  
- Scandisci bene le parole e fammi avere tue notizie. -  
- non ti preoccupare....- prese una manciata di polvere volante dal barattolo che gli porgeva Hermione e disse - Hogwarts - sparì in una fiammata verde.  
Mentre le fiamme si facevano più piccole Malfoy entrò come una furia, vide Hermione con in mano la polvere volante, la prese per le spalle e le urlò contro:  
- DOVE E' ANDATO!!!? -  
Hermione ci mise un'attimo a capire - ..... Malfoy mi state facendo male.! -  
Draco allentò la presa e le richiese - Dove è andato.... -  
- mi spiace, non lo sò ! - mentì Hermione.  
- non mentite, avete in mano la polvere, avete di sicuro sentito il luogo che ha pronunciato, perciò ditemelo! -  
- NO -  
- COME OSATE DIRMI DI NO! HARRY E' IL MIO CONSORTE !!! -  
- Sarà anche il vostro consorte, ma non vuole vedervi, almeno finchè non avrà trovato un rimedio... - in quel momento si tappò la bocca con la mano "maledetta boccaccia.!" pensò la moretta.  
- rimedio a cosa? - Draco si fece sospettoso.  
- niente.... -  
- vi conviene parlare, altrimenti userò la maledizione cruciatus... a voi la scelta.... -  
- ecco lui..... vi ama, e .... vuole annullare questo sentimento, dopo che vi ha sentito parlare con non sò chi....-  
" MI AMA " pensò il biondino che subito disse - Non può annullare ciò che sente per me.... -  
- si che può - disse in fretta Hermione.  
- COME - chiese Draco che sentiva il panico crescergli dentro.  
- C'è un libro di formule molto antiche, e in questo libro c'è anche questo incantesimo.-  
- ma un libro così sarà sicuramente sorvegliato -  
-......perchè fate questo ad Harry ? -  
- faccio cosa...?-  
- perchè lo rivolete con voi se avete detto di non amarlo ? Lui non è uno dei vostri giocattoli .! -  
- Sentimi bene Granger, lo sò benissimo che non è un giocattolo, ed inoltre io non ho mai detto che non lo amo....-  
- Hogwarts-  
- Cosa? -  
- e' andato ad Hogwarts.-  
- Grazie - prese la polvere volante e si catapultò nel castello di Hogwarts, sperando di non arrivare troppo tardi.


	11. capitolo 11

Draco si trovò nella sala grande dell'imponente castello di Hogwarts, il luogo più sicuro per nascondere i libri di magia più pericolosi.  
- Bene, bene,..... ma guarda un pò chi abbiamo quî... Draco Malfoy.... che piacevole visione, come mai da queste parti ?- chiese il custode del castello  
- non sono fatti vostri, piuttosto, avete visto Harry, Harry Potter ? -  
Lo sguardo del custode divenne sospettoso  
- cosa volete da Potter ? -  
- Allora è quÿ - chiese con impazienza.  
- era qu� se ne è andato, cercava un libro per un incantesimo....-  
-l'ha trovato?......- chiese Draco sperando in una risposta negativa.  
- certo.... il sig. Black lo ha anche aiutato a praticare l'incantesimo.! -  
-.... NO... NON E' POSSIBILE .! - scagliò un pugno contro il muro. - Dove è andato ora.!-  
Il custode rispose che nessuno lo sapeva.  
Per la prima volta Draco si sentàimpotente, con una disperazione crescente, tornò nel suo castello e attese di aver notizie del suo Harry.  
Passarono 2 giorni, e di Harry nessuna traccia, alla sera del terzo giorno, ricevette un gufo da Hermione che lo informava del rientro di Harry a palazzo, appresa la notizia, Draco si recò immediatamente al castello dei Potter.  
Ad accoglierlo, venne Hermione che aveva gli occhi lucidi, si vedeva che si stava trattenendo dal piangere.  
- Cosa è successo? Stà bene... vero...?. domandò ansioso  
- No, non stà bene......è completamente cambiato, oddio.... è ......è.....-  
Draco non la lasciò finire, entro nel salone dove c'era Harry che non si era accorto della sua presenza, Draco lo guardò per un pò, Dio se gli era mancato......  
- Harry....- lo chiamò quasi in un sussurro.  
Il moretto alzò lo sguardo su di lui, uno sguardo di odio puro investàil biondino...  
"oh mio Dio, Harry che cosa hai fatto?"  
- che vuoi Malfoy?- chiese freddamente il moretto.  
- Harry che cosa ti è successo?-  
- niente.! Ora dimmi che vuoi?-  
- voglio che torni con me a Malfoy Manor-  
- non ci penso neanche!- fu la secca risposta di Harry.  
- Harry, ascoltami, quello che hai sentito quella sera, non era vero....-  
- Sai Malfoy, la cosa non mi interessa, anzi per essere più chiaro, non me ne può fregare di meno.!-  
Harry lasciò la stanza, non aveva la minima intenzione di ascoltare le parole di Draco, che nel frattempo stava seriamente pensando di pietrificarlo e di portarlo via con sè a Malfoy Manor, ma giunse alla conclusione che sarebbe stato inutile, Harry non lo voleva vicino, non era arrivato in tempo per impedirgli di fare quello stramaledetto incantesimo.!!


	12. capitolo 12

Harry era nella sua vecchia stanza, sdraiato sul letto, stava osservando il soffitto, sentàun fruscio e vide Dracone che entrava da sotto la porta, si alzò dal suo giaciglio e andò a raccoglierlo.  
- Ciao Dracone, ti ha lasciato quàDraco?...-  
- ssssi -  
in quel momento lo sguardo di Harry si fece triste, si rimise sdraiato sul letto, Dracone era sopra il suo petto, con una mano lo accarezzava dolcemente.

Era passata ormai una settimana, Draco era sparito, non lo aveva più cercato e non si era più fatto sentire.  
Harry era sempre più intrattabile, quel giorno ad Hogwarts non si era fatto fare nessun incantesimo, aveva solo parlato con Black, che tra le altre cose era il suo padrino, ma nessuno lo sapeva. Black era un mago molto potente, messo di guardia al castello di Hogwarts dai genitori di Harry, quando questi era ancora piccolo.  
Era preoccupato per Draco, più volte era stato tentato di tornare.  
" Probabilmente non ero cosàimportante per lui ..." ad interrompere i suoi pensieri fu l'entrata di Hermione.  
- Harry! Oddio! Devi sapere cosa ho appena sentito!-  
- calma Hermione, cosa è che devo sapere subito ... - chiese con fare annoiato.  
- si tratta di Malfoy! -  
quelle furono le parole magiche per avere la piena attenzione del moretto.  
- cosa è successo a Draco?! Stà bene!? -  
- non lo sò, Dobby mi ha scritto che manca ormai da una settimana, ma quello che è peggio è che Lord Voldemort lo stà cercando.! -  
- Cosa vuole da lui? - chiese preoccupato.  
- di preciso non lo sò, ma Malfoy è l'ultimo della sua dinastia, è senza dubbio uno dei due maghi oscuri più potenti, se contiamo che l'altro è Voldemort...., l'unica cosa che mi viene in mente, è che Voldemort voglia i poteri di Malfoy e se ci riuscisse sarebbe un disastro.! -  
- come può impadronirsi dei suoi poteri? dovrebbe....-  
- ucciderlo - finàper lui Hermione.  
- NO! BISOGNA TROVARLO E PORTARLO AL SICURO!!! -  
Hermione lo guardò stranita.  
- Non guardarmi cos� non sono pazzo.! - "Di Draco si"  
- Scusa ma pensavo che lo odiassi, sai dopo Hogwarts....-  
Harry le raccontò in breve quello che era successo realmente e di come avesse mentito a Draco quella sera.  
-..... Dio Herm, spero che stia bene.!- chiuse gli occhi e respirò a fondo per calmarsi.  
Diede ordine di cercare il biondino ovunque, anche nei luoghi più improbabili, intanto Hermione rimaneva in contatto con Dobby per avere notizie sui movimenti di Lord Voldemort.  
........  
Era una notte orribile per Harry, continuava ad avere incubi su Draco, il suo sonno era perennemente agitato, finchè non venne svegliato da tanti piccoli baci.  
- ma .... chi.... cosa...- cercò di dire il moretto.  
- ssh, Harry....- un sussurro.  
- D...Draco!......Lumus-  
le candele accanto al letto si accesero, rivelando la presenza del mago biondo, era inginocchiato accanto al letto, dopo il primo momento di shock, Harry gli buttò le braccia al collo e lo strinse forte, quasi avesse paura che potesse scappare.  
Draco lo strinse anche lui in un caldo abbraccio, sentàche Harry era scosso dai singhiozzi.  
"oh no! Perchè piange?" pensò preoccupato il biondino che subito chiese:  
- perchè piangi? -  
-...e..ero preoccupato stupido! - Harry non accennava ad allentare la presa.  
- ma non eri tu che mi odiavi? - disse Draco.  
- non ... non riuscirei mai ad odiarti, , io... ti amo.-  
Draco lo allontanò leggermente da sè e lo fissò, quegli splendidi smeraldi, piangevano per lui.  
- Harry, ... devo dirti una cosa importante.-  
Harry lo fissò quasi impaurito. "Oddio adesso mi dice che ama un'altra.!" non si era accorto che stava trattenendo il respiro....  
Draco riprese - ...... anche io ti amo, sei la persona più importante per me, non riuscirei mai a perdonarmi se ti accadesse qualche cosa -  
Il moretto eliminò la distanza fra loro e unàle sue labbra a quelle del suo unico amore, il suo angelo biondo, fù un bacio dolcissimo, pieno di amore e passione.  
Quando si staccarono Draco gli disse:  
- ascolta Harry, sò che hai già sentito di Voldemort -  
- si - lo sguardo di Harry si rabbuiò.  
- io devo sparire per qualche periodo, non devi preoccuparti per me, sò badare a me stesso.-  
- No, Draco, rimani, non voglio perderti, nasconditi quî..-  
- non posso, è il primo posto dove mi cercherà quel pazzo, tu devi stare attento Harry, Voldemort è capace di tutto, io ti proteggerò, anche se non mi vedrai, sarò sempre con tè.-  
- che intendi dire .... non capisco.-  
- fidati di me.! - gli sorrise.  
- .....Draco,.... non voglio separarmi da tè......-  
- andrà tutto bene Harry, anzi tratta bene Dracone, e tienilo sempre con te.-  
- non ti preoccupare, quando mi sento solo lo coccolo pensando che sia tu....-  
- mph... potrei essere geloso...- sghignazzò Draco.  
- Ora dove andrai?- chiese il moretto.  
- è meglio che tu non lo sappia, ma ricordati quello che ti ho detto, tieni sempre Dracone con tè, se ti accadesse qualche cosa, ti proteggerà.!-  
Harry non capiva come potesse proteggerlo, ma annuàlo stesso, si baciarono ancora, poi Draco spense le candele .....  
- Harry, ricorda che ti amo-  
- anche io Draco, ti amo più della mia stessa vita-  
le mani di Draco lasciarono quelle di Harry.  
" se ne è andato", le lacrime scesero a bagnargli le gote per la seconda volta quella notte.  
- Dracone vieni quî..-  
Il serpente strisciò dal balcone verso Harry.  
- Hai sentito Draco?, stammi sempre vicino, non sparire più- gli diede un bacio sulla testolina, lo accomodò sul cuscino accanto al suo volto e si addormentò.  
Dracone rimase a vegliare il suo sonno, i suoi occhi argentati non lasciarono mai la figura di Harry addormentato.  
" è cosssàindifffessso ...."


	13. capitolo 13

Nonostante il parere negativo di Hermione, Harry aveva lasciato il castello ed era tornato a Malfoy Manor.  
"E' strano, ma mi sento più a mio agio quàche nel mio castello."  
Dracone era sempre avvinghiato attorno al suo braccio, Dobby era felicissimo di rivederlo, passarono alcuni giorni, Draco non era fatto sentire e questo preoccupava Harry non poco.  
- Cosa starà facendo? Starà bene?-  
- ssssstarà bene, e ti ssstarà pensssando.-  
Harry avvicinò il viso a quello del rettile, che con la sua linguetta gli fece il solletico sul naso.  
.......

- E' IMPOSSIBILE CHE SIA SVANITO NEL NULLA! - L'urlo orripilante di Lord Voldemort echeggiò per tutto il castello. - CHIAMATEMI PARKINSON! DOV'E' PANSY PARKINSON?!-  
- Sono quàmio signore....-  
- Qualche notizia positiva mi auguro....-  
- no mio signore, purtroppo no. Malfoy sembra svanito nel nulla -  
- E di Potter che mi dici?-  
- è tornato a Malfoy Manor -  
- bene allora va da lui e inventati qualche cosa, seducilo se è necessario .....-  
- come desidera mio signore....-  
.........

Pansy si materializzò davanti alla grande entrata di Malfoy Manor, bussò, ad aprirle venne uno dei tanti elfi domestici.  
- Stò cercando Potter...-  
- un momento- l'elfo la fece entrare e attendere nell'ingresso.  
Intanto un'altro elfo era andato a chiamare Harry.  
- Signorino Harry....-  
Harry era sul balcone della sua camera, stava osservando il panorama in compagnia di Dracone, si voltò verso l'elfo che lo aveva chiamato.  
- avete visite, Lady Parkinson, vi attende nell'ingresso.-  
- va bene, arrivo subito.-  
Harry aveva notato che Dracone alle parole Lady Parkinson si era messo subito in guardia.  
- che ti prende, perchè quella reazione?- chiese curioso.  
- ssssstai attento....., non fffidarti....-  
- è ...pericolosa?-  
- ssssi -  
Harry sospirò - va bene, vieni con me.-  
Dracone si avvolse attorno al suo braccio, il moretto indossò un mantello nero che copriva perfettamente il braccio dove era avvinghiato Dracone, raggiunse la sua sgradita ospite.  
- Lady Parkinson, ha cosa devo la vostra visita?-  
- Vostra altezza, innanzitutto sappiate che sono a vostra disposizione per qualunque cosa, ... ero passata perchè preoccupata dalle continue e insistenti voci sulla scomparsa di Malfoy.-  
Mentre parlava Harry pensò "io questa voce l'ho già sentita....."  
- Vi ringrazio per il vostro interessamento, ma purtroppo mi vedo costretto a confermare tali voci, ... Draco è scomparso da ormai 15 giorni ed io non sò dove possa essere.-  
- volete un'aiuto per le ricerche? - chiese con un tono da finta disperata.  
- No, vi ringrazio, siete molto gentile, ma se Draco MI HA LASCIATO SOLO, probabilmente non vuole essere trovato neanche da me.!- asseràduro Harry, che intanto continuava a pensare  
"dove caspita ho già sentito questa voce....?"  
Pansy nel sentire il tono di Harry cosàdistaccato, si fece più suadente, si avvicinò al moretto...  
- vostra altezza..... se siete solo, ....potrei.... farvi compagnia io..... come Vi ho già detto...... sono a vostra disposizione....-  
alzò la mano per accarezzare il volto di Potter, ma lui la precedette bloccandogliela a mezz'aria.  
- Vi ringrazio per la vostra premura... ma preferirei di no.! -  
- come volete.... se cambiaste idea, non dovete far altro che mandarmi a chiamare - aggiunse poi con fare ammiccante - esattamente come faceva Draco! -  
Harry non rispose, si limitò ad osservarla mentre lasciava il palazzo.  
- non crederle- sibilò Dracone.  
Harry non gli rispose, stava ancora pensando alle parole di Pansy.  
- Harry.... assscoltami, è una ffffinzione, ha mentito....-  
con tono pacato il moretto gli chiese:  
- tu dici?..... coma fai a saperlo?... Draco ogni mattina spariva.... magari era con lei....?!-  
-.... no.... ti ama troppo per fffffarti sofffrire.-  
Harry accarezzò la testa del serpente che riprese a sibilare:  
- e poi.... Draco non ti ha mai lassssciato ssssolo.-  
- .... che stai dicendo?-  
-....devi avere fffiducia in lui.....-  
-mph, io ho fiducia in Draco, è.... che sono preoccupato, non si è più fatto sentire, può essergli successo qualunque cosa.....- delle lacrime cominciarono a rigargli il viso -.... io non voglio perderlo.....-  
- ssssstarà bene, non preoccuparti.....-  
Harry sospirò e si asciugò le lacrime - si, starà bene, è forte e furbo, se la caverà, tornerà da me.!.... ECCO DOVE AVEVO SENTITO QUELLA VOCE!!!-  
- cosssa?-  
- era lei.! era lei che parlava con Draco la sera che me ne sono andato, lo chiamava DRACUCCIO !- fece una splendida imitazione della voce di Pansy  
- Draco la odia....... cossssàcome odia quel nomignolo....- asseràil serpente.  
- ah si?!- sghignazzò Harry  
- sssssi -confermò Dracone.  
.........


	14. capitolo 14

- Che notizie mi porti Parkinson?- chiese Lord Voldemort.  
- Malfoy ha abbandonato Potter al castello, il piano procede bene.-  
- eccellente, con Malfoy fuori gioco, sarà uno scherzo impossessarsi dei poteri di Potter, colui che custodisce i segreti della magia bianca, sarà finalmente mio.- una risata fredda uscàdalle sue labbra.  
- è stato geniale far credere a tutti che era Malfoy ad interessarvi, quando invece era il povero indifeso Potter.!- aggiunse Pansy.  
- Chiamate i miei mangiamorte migliori, stanotte attaccheremo Malfoy Manor.!-  
.......

Una ventina di persone, tutte coperte da lunghi mantelli neri, si materializzarono davanti all'imponente maniero dei Malfoy.  
Avevano avuto l'ordine di catturare vivo il giovane Potter e di portarlo al castello del loro signore.  
I mangiamorte si guardarono tra loro, il primo estrasse la bacchetta, seguito da tutti gli altri e pronunciò:  
- BOMBARDA.! -  
L'enorme portone venne spazzato via dall'esplosione causata dall'incantesimo, i mangiamorte penetrarono nel castello.  
Harry che aveva sentito il botto, si svegliò di soprassalto, Dracone si era messo in guardia.  
- ssssstanno arrivando.....-  
Harry prese Dracone e corse verso l'uscita della sua camera, apràla porta, quel poco che bastava per vedere cosa stesse succedendo.  
Vide degli uomini che si aggiravano per il castello cercando qualche cosa o qualcuno.  
- sssssono i mangiamorte, i sssservi di Voldemort.!- asseri il serpente.  
- che facciamo?- chiese Harry a bassa voce, intanto si stava infilando la casacca del pigiama coprendo cosàDracone.  
- dobbiamo andarcene ?- continuò.  
- sssstanno cercando Draco.....-  
Harry fissò il serpente, stava per rispondergli, quando un mangiamorte apràla porta e urlò:  
- L'HO TROVATO!-, a quelle parole, altri mangiamorte accorsero, Harry si trovò circondato.  
Uno di loro si fece avanti:  
- bene, bene, signor Potter, stavamo cercando proprio lei.....-  
Harry lo guardò stranito, il mangiamorte continuò:  
- abbiamo l'ordine di portarla dal nostro signore, mi segua e non faccia mosse false.!-  
Harry non proferàparola, seguài mangiamorte senza obiettare, aveva paura, ma sapeva che non era solo, Dracone era con lui, sperava fortemente che le parole di Draco fossero vere.... TI PROTEGGERA'! TIENILO SEMPRE CON TE....  
........

- Benvenuto signor Potter, finalmente è quî!- esclamò Voldemort  
-......- Harry guardò quell'essere disgustoso.  
- suvvia, non faccia quella faccia, sò che preferirebbe che il suo adorato Draco fosse qu� ma per ora non posso accontentarla...-  
- Draco non verrà mai! se mi avete fatto portare quàper catturarlo, siete fuori strada.!- neanche Harry sapeva come facesse a rispondere a quel viscido personaggio con cosàtanta calma, quando in realtà tremava di paura.  
-.....signor Potter, non avete ancora capito le mie intenzioni.... vedete, non è Malfoy che mi interessa, almeno non per ora, di lui mi occuperò dopo, siete VOI.!Abbiamo solo finto di volere Malfoy, solo per allontanarlo da voi....-  
Harry era diventato pallido, lord Voldemort riprese a parlare:  
- Vedete, voi siete il custode della magia bianca, la più potente magia che sia mai esistita.-  
-...... è vero, ma.... non posso usarla, sono solo il custode,...... se io morissi, la magia svanirebbe con me.....- disse Harry.  
- avete ragione, voi non potete usarla, ma.... potete trasferire la vostra magia nel corpo di un'altro mago, che vedrebbe i suoi poteri aumentati di una forza che non ha limite, infatti, io non vi voglio uccidere, voglio avervi al mio fianco, i nostri poteri uniti, sarebbero immensi, nessuno ci ostacolerebbe!-  
- dimenticate però che voi non possedete il mio cuore e che io sono già felice con Draco, quindi, come potete notare, non ho nessuna intenzione di unirmi a voi.!-  
-..... dite? scommetto che non sapete dove si trova il vostro Draco....-  
-.....- Harry lo fissò, aveva una brutta sensazione.  
-.... forse è proprio qu� rinchiuso in qualche cella che stà subendo chissà quali atroci torture....- un ghigno si formò sul viso di Voldemort.  
- MENTITE!!- urlò Harry, anche se il dubbio si stava facendo strada in lui.  
- eh chi lo sà.? Però voi potreste salvarlo, rinnegatelo come sposo e unitevi a me, il vostro adorato Malfoy avrà salva la vita....-  
- nooooo........ ssssstà mentendo!- sibilò Dracone, che era stato in silenzio fino ad ora.  
- Voglio vedere Draco!- disse il moretto - se è vero che è qu� voglio vederlo.!-  
- ..... come volete.....- Voldemort si voltò verso uno dei suoi mangiamorte - Portatelo quá- ordinò.  
Il mangiamorte sparàe ricomparve poco dopo, teneva fra le braccia il corpo, apparentemente senza vita di Draco Malfoy.  
Quando Harry lo vide, si sentàmorire, corse verso Draco che intanto, era stato buttato a terra senza tante cerimonie.  
- Draco..... Draco.....- lo chiamò Harry.  
Il biondino apràgli occhi e fissò Harry con uno sguardo implorante, dopo un istante, il moretto si allontanò da Draco e si rivolse a Voldemort che lo guardava con un sorriso malvagio.  
- Lord Voldemort, NON ACCETTERO' MAI !-  
-.....e cosàlo lascerete morire.....-  
- non ho detto questo, ma vedete, solo ora ho capito, ..... Draco non mi ha mai abbandonato, è sempre stato con me.! Chiunque sia quello l� di sicuro non è lui.!!-  
Voldemort, aveva perso il suo sorriso, si avvicinò con fare minaccioso ad Harry.  
- VOI ORA VI UNIRETE A ME !!!!-  
- MAI !!!- Harry fece un passo indietro.  
Voldemort avanzò ancora, allungò un braccio per afferrarlo al collo, Harry aveva chiuso gli occhi, sapeva di non avere vie di fuga.  
" Draco, aiutami! " fù il suo ultimo pensiero.  
Stranamente non sentàmai la mano di Voldemort su di sè, apràgli occhi e ciò che vide, lo lasciò senza parole, davanti a lui c'era un ragazzo biondo, vestito di nero che teneva il braccio di Voldemort bloccato a mezz'aria con la sua mano.  
" Draco, Draco, sei qui !" gli occhi si riempirono di lacrime.  
Draco voltò lo sguardo verso Harry, il suo Harry, lo stava guardando sotto shock.  
Fu questione di un attimo, Voldemort con l'altra mano, estrasse la bacchetta, la puntò verso Malfoy e...  
- Stupeficium.!-  
Malfoy venne sbattuto indietro con estrema violenza, poi Voldemort la puntò verso Harry.  
- ora è il tuo turno.! O ti unisci a me, o morirai!-  
- Non credo proprio, Crucio! - urlò Draco.  
Voldemort urlava per il dolore, ma nonostante Draco fosse molto abile e potente, era purtroppo allo stesso livello di Lord Voldemort.  
" Non può farcela " pensava Harry, mentre vedeva i due scagliarsi contro incantesimi potentissimi, " sono alla pari ", fù allora che prese una decisione, senza che i due duellanti si accorgessero di lui, cominciò a recitare parole all'apparenza senza senso per chi non sapeva il serpentese, ma in realtà era un'incantesimo molto potente.  
Draco anche se era concentrato sulla battaglia, udàquelle parole, sentàuna nuova energia scorrergli nel corpo, una nuova forma di magia, stava entrando in lui....chiuse gli occhi e abbassò le braccia lungo i fianchi, Voldemort gli scagliò contro:  
- AVADA KADAVRA! -  
Draco venne colpito in pieno, ma nello stesso momento in cui venne colpito, una luce bianca lo avvolse e lo protesse....  
Voldemort lo guardò spiazzato....  
- COSA STA' SUCCEDENDO?- si accorse solo ora di Harry che stava trasferendo i suoi poteri in Draco.  
- NO ! NOOOO !-  
Cercò di scagliargli contro un Avada Kadavra, ma Draco apràgli occhi, alzò la mano e in quell'istante Voldemort venne scaraventato contro il muro.  
- Non ti permetterò di fargli del male....- disse con una calma glaciale il biondino.  
Voldemort anche se mal ridotto, si rialzò e diede ordine ai suoi mangiamorte di attaccarli, Draco con un semplice gesto della mano li schiantò tutti.  
- ora è il tuo turno, preparati Voldemort.! AVADA KADAVRA !-  
Dalla mano di Draco uscàuna luce potentissima che prese in pieno petto Voldemort, trapassandolo da parte a parte.  
Voldemort giaceva a terra senza vita, il suo corpo si stava sciogliendo, era definitivamente morto, come tutti i suoi mangiamorte.  
Draco si voltò verso Harry, con un sorriso di vittoria, che subito si spense nel vederlo.  
Harry era in una poccia di sangue, aveva trasferito tutti i suoi poteri in Draco per aiutarlo, ma cosàfacendo aveva anche prosciugato la sua linfa vitale....  
- HARRY ! - Draco si accucciò accanto a lui, i suoi occhi argentati piangevano per l'unica persona che l'avesse mai amato.  
- D... Draco, o forse dovrei dire stai bene....- chiese a fatica il moretto  
- si! si! stò bene, ma tu non parlare, devo portati subito a palazzo.....-  
- no, è tardi, io non c'è la farò....-  
- NON DIRE COSI'... -  
- Draco, sappi che .... io ti amo....e ... non ti lascerò....-  
- Harry.... anche io ti amo....-  
Un dolce sorriso si formò sulle labbra di Harry, prima che chiudesse definitivamente i suoi splendidi occhi.  
Un urlo squarciò le tenebre di quella orribile notte:  
- NOOOOOOOOOOOOO........-  
Draco abbracciò il corpo di Harry senza vita.  
- Perchè....perche!!!!!??......-  
lacrime di disperazione uscivano da quegl'occhi argentati.


	15. capitolo 15

Draco portò il corpo di Harry da Hermione, rimase con lei per un pò nel castello, non se la sentiva di tornare a Malfoy Manor, in quel luogo aveva trascorso dei momenti bellissimi con Harry e ora non se la sentiva di tornare.  
Harry non venne sepolto, il suo corpo venne prelevato da Sirius Black e portato ad Hogwarts, Draco si era opposto, avrebbe voluto seppellirlo vicino a se, ma Black fu irremovibile, dicendo poi che erano proprio le volontà di Harry.  
"Neanche nella morte posso starti vicino" pensò Draco.  
- Draco...- Hermione era entrata silenziosa nella stanza e lo aveva raggiunto sul balcone.  
- dimmi.....- la sua voce era stanca e spenta.  
- sò che è difficile, e molto dura, ma devi reagire....-  
- non me la sento.... io non sò se ho più voglia di vivere senza di lui.-  
- Draco, Harry ti amava, non avrebbe mai sacrificato la sua vita per vederti poi morire cosî!- cercò di spronarlo.  
- mi spiace Hermione, non attacca questa cosa con me....-  
Draco lasciò Hermione da sola, si recò in giardino, lo stesso dove Harry si sedeva sul bordo della fontana rotonda ad ammirare il cielo.  
Draco fissò il suo riflesso nell'acqua, ebbe un sussulto, riflesso dietro di lui c'era il volto di Harry che sorrideva, allungò una mano verso il riflesso, cercò di accarezzare l'immagine del suo adorato, ma l'acqua a contatto con la sua mano fece svanire la figura, Draco la ritrasse sconsolato.  
- Draco...-  
il biondo ebbe un sussulto nel sentirsi chiamare.  
- Draco....- una mano si appoggiò sulla sua spalla.  
" non può essere...." pensò  
- Draco, Dracone....-  
a quelle parole si girò di scatto, trovandosi di fronte l'unica persona che mai avrebbe creduto di rivedere, apràla bocca, ma non uscànessun suono, Harry era li che lo fissava sorridente.  
- Beh, Draco, .... spero che tu sia rimasto senza parole perchè sei felice di vedermi....-  
- Ha... Harry?- chiese incredulo Draco  
- proprio io.... ciao amore-  
- non .... non può essere, tu sei m... morto!-  
- beh, tecnicamente ERO morto. Ma ora sono quàvivo e vegeto.-  
- è .... è un sogno...?-  
- no!- rise il moretto - non lo è....-  
Si avvicinò ad un Draco sempre più scioccato.  
- Draco.... sono io.... non stai sognando- gli accarezzò una guancia, Draco a quel tocco chiuse gli occhi e lo abbracciò forte.  
- Harry......... ma come ..... come è possibile?- farfugliò.  
- Beh, merito di Sirius.-  
- Chi? Black?-  
- già, ... vedi lui è il mio padrino e custodisce il castello di Hogwarts, i miei genitori, per proteggermi, quando ero molto piccolo mi fecero un incantesimo, sarei potuto ritornare in vita se fossi stato costretto a rinunciare alla mia per amore, ma solo una volta, ..... penso che avessero previsto una cosa del genere....-  
- Black lo sapeva....?-  
- si...-  
- perchè non mi ha detto niente?! mi ha fatto patire le pene dell'inferno, credevo che non ti avrei più potuto vedere.- disse risentito il biondino.  
- beh, c'è voluto un pò di tempo per farmi tornare, e poi voleva essere sicuro che tu mi amassi, non per i miei poteri.!-  
- Bah.! .... digli di trovarsi una donna.!-  
- credo che l'abbia già trovata....-  
- e chi sarebbe la poverina....-  
- beh, sai....-  
- NO. non dirmelo, Hermione....-  
- già! -  
Draco scosse la testa sconsolato.!!!  
- ho una cosa da chiederti Draco....-  
- dimmi....-  
- perchè la mattina e durante tutti i giorni passati assieme, ti trasformavi in Dracone, perchè non mi hai mai detto che eri tu?-  
- Harry,..... è una cosa lunga, siediti....-  
si sedettero vicini sul bordo della fontana, mano nella mano, Draco cominciò a narrare:  
- avevano predetto che se fosse nato un maschio nella mia famiglia, questo bambino avrebbe potuto distruggere Voldemort, poteva segnare la sua fine,.... naqui io. Quando ero ancora in fasce, mi fece una maledizione, ogni mattino della mia vita, fino alla sua morte, il mio corpo avrebbe tramutato la sua forma in un serpente, l'essere che molti odiano perchè è il simbolo dell'oscurità. Posso tornare ad essere normale quando il sole non è più in mezzo al cielo, poi.... mano a mano che sono cresciuto, ho imparato a tramutare volontariamente il mio corpo, sempre nello stesso animale, in poche parole, sono diventato un animagus, il mio animale è il serpente bianco.... la nostra prima notte di nozze, mi sono fatto trovare come serpente per vedere la tua reazione, devo dire che sono rimasto molto scioccato quando ho capito che non mi temevi o che non ti facevo ribrezzo, inoltre il mio stupore è aumentato, quando hai cominciato a parlare serpentese....-  
- per questo le mattine tu non c'eri mai, oh meglio c'eri come Dracone....-  
- già, poi non ho avuto il tempo e il coraggio di dirti della maledizione, gli eventi sono precipitati... se ti avessi detto che ero io e i mangiamorte ti avessero costretto a parlare, beh, non avrei potuto salvarti, se mi avessero catturato, nel caso si fossero accorti di me era meglio fargli credere che ero un innocuo serpente.-  
- ...... capisco, però Voldemort lo sapeva che eri tu.!-  
- si ma non mi aveva visto, ricordi ero coperto dalla manica del pigiama.-  
- già.... poi sei scivolato dal mio braccio, ti sei trasformato e mi hai difeso....-  
...... calò il silenzio.  
Harry poco dopo riprese - e... ora che Voldemort è morto, la maledizione...-  
- è svanita.!- fini per lui Draco.  
Si guardarono per qualche istante, sentivano solo i loro cuori battere all'unisono, lentamente i loro volti si avvicinarono, le loro labbra stavano per sfiorarsi, quando Harry disse in un debole sussurro:  
- Draco.... ti amo-  
- anche io ti amo Harry-  
Le loro labbra finalmente si unirono, dando il via a una nuova vita assieme, niente li avrebbe più separati......  
.......

TRE ANNI DOPO.....  
.......  
- Muoviti siamo in ritardo!- disse Harry.  
- un secondo!- rispose il biondino, stava cercando di sistemarsi i capelli.  
- è già pronto Salazar?- chiese il moretto.  
- non sò vai a vedere...-  
- Salazar!? -  
Un bambino con occhi argentati e capelli neri comparve sulla porta  
- si papi?-  
- sei pronto?- chiese Harry  
- si.....- rispose il bimbo, aveva lo stesso sguardo di Draco, il viso di Harry, senza contare che aveva anche i poteri di entrambi, molto deboli ora, ma con il tempo sarebbero cresciuti.  
- andiamo!?- disse Draco.  
Si smaterializzarono e ricomparvero ad Hogwarts, dove Hermione e Sirius, li stavano aspettando per poter dare il via alla cerimonia che avrebbe visto Harry e Draco padrini del loro primo figlio.

FINE


End file.
